The Amazon Princess
by Chryselis
Summary: Jack was once fooled with Won's SUGDW apple. Will he allow himself to be fooled again when Won sells him a Wish-Granting Jade Stone?


_Knock Knock._

Jack groaned. His calendar told him it was Spring 3. During his first year in the Farm, a mysterious man came to visit him. At first, Jack thought how peculiar the charming man was. The stranger, after all, was very good with his words.

Munching on the sandwich he bought from the supermarket, he opened the door. Brandy, his light brown dog, eagerly barked at the visitor.

"It's that time of the year, isn't it, Mr. Won?"

Mr. Won, clad in his bright sunny raincoat nodded his head. He was a traveling merchant Jack occasionally saw in Mineral Town. "Yes! A new year brings new items and new fortune! As a matter of fact, I have an interesting—"

Jack slammed the door. He had been fooled once. He didn't want to be fooled again.

But Mr. Won was persistent. Jack heard the dull sounds of his windows being tapped. Knowing the seasonal businessman would never leave, Jack sighed and faced him once more.

The business grinned and presented a dull green-colored jade stone. It didn't have the charm of the Adamantine. Jack wondered what Won's sales pitch would be for the item.

"This is a lucky stone here, Mr. Jack! It brings great fortune to its owner!"

"Well, how much does that cost?"

This is originally costs 100,000 Gold." Won stroke his long and thin mustache. "For you, my loyal customer, I shall give you a discount! This lucky stone is now years for an affordable price of 99,999 Gold!"

Jack's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me! I bet that stone 's fake like SUGDW apple you sold me last year!"

"But you cannot eat this one, Mr. Jack!"

 _I wasn't referring to that._ Jack mused. "What makes that dull colored thing expensive?"

"Ah, but this stone has wish-granting capabilities! It can summon a genie to grant a single wish of your heart's desire."

"Really."

Jack tried to pretend he was uninterested. But truth was, Won's sales pitch got him. "I want to see proof."

"99,999 Gold, please."

"Proof or I'll close the door."

.Jack didn't know if the merchant was frustrated, because Won's eyes were concealed behind his sunglasses.

"Very well, I shall summon the genie!"

Won rubbed the stone vigorously. Suddenly, a bright light emanated from the jade, piercing his sight.

 _Holy, it's the real thing!_

Jack was curious to the genie's appearance. Once the light dissipated, he glanced at Won's aghast face.

The jade had split into half.

Won's mustache quivered. "But that's not supposed to happen!"

Jack didn't want to waste his time. Too bad the _Wish Granting Stone_ was a fake. "I guess I'll be closing the door Mr. Won. Have a nice da—"

Won thrust the broken stone into Jack's palm. "You keep it!" and without warning, he dashed away from the farm.

Jack felt a soft tug on his boot. Brandy wanted to see the stone too. Kneeling down, Jack placed the stone near his dog's stone. "You can smell it, but don't eat it, okay?"

Brandy ate the stone in one big bite.

Alarmed, Jack picked his dog and vigorously shook him. "Spit it out! Spit it out! You weren't supposed to eat that!" But the dog was oblivious to Jack's concern and simply licked his face. Not knowing what to do, he brought Brandy to the Clinic.

"Doctor! My dog is sick!" Jack yelled while banging on the Clinic Door.

After several hard banging, the disheveled town doctor opened the door. "The Clinic is closed in Wednesdays, Jack."

"That's not important!" he retorted. "My dog swallowed this large stone!"

The doctor scratched his uncombed hair. "I'm not a veterinarian." He grumbled.

"You'll do!"

Brandy underwent an x-ray exam to determine where the stone was. After the doctor had freshened himself, he viewed at the x-ray film. "It's definitely two big stones." he said, pointing at the two large objects in his stomach. "Nothing to worry. She'll definitely defecate the stones after a day."

"Brandy's a male, doc."

The doctor coughed. "Then you should have picked another name."

Jack thanked him for the disturbance and went home. True enough, the following day, Brandy defecated near the tree beside his house.

"This fecal matter is huge!" Jack exclaimed. "this is definitely good fertilizer material!" He was ready to scoop the matter when wiggled and a sharp-pitched cry stopped him.

Jack poked the soft feces with a tree branch, hoping to understand what it concealed.

"Ow! That hurts!" it cried.

Jack wasn't fast enough. The matter exploded, smearing dog poop on his blue jumper. His nose twitched at the bad odor. "Gross!"

"Argh! What's this?" the voice squealed. "is this… dog poop?!"

The young farmer focused his attention to where the dog poop was. A small elf-like creature who resembled the harvest sprites behind the Church stood in its place.

* * *

 **I've always loved Harvest Moon as a 3rd grader! In 2008, I created a Harvest Moon Fancomic with the same title. (It's hosted at smackjeeves). I never finished the comic, despite my grand plans for the story.**

 **Now that I've focused on writing stories, I decided to give this story another shot. It's not as serious compared to the other fics I wrote. I intended it to be funny, with a little aspects of in-game mechanics. The pacing will be faster as well. Every chapter is intentionally kept short.**

 **I do hope you'll enjoy the story!**


End file.
